


Petals on a Lilypad.

by C4TBOYD4ZA1



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, jokey y/n, might add more tags idk, soft kurapika, teeth rotting fluff, they/them pronouns y/n !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4TBOYD4ZA1/pseuds/C4TBOYD4ZA1
Summary: This is just Y/N meeting Kurapika again after a long period of time. He's very happy to see you again !
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) & Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Petals on a Lilypad.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is my actual first fanfic ?? scary I know ! but I hope you enjoy it ! ＠＾▽＾＠ tw ! teeth rotting fluff !

“Y/N?” He turned around and faced you, “Is that really you?”. You turned your direction to his and nodded, “It is! It’s been so long, Kurapi-” The tall blonde hugged you very tightly. “I’ve missed you so much, where were you?” He calmly whispered and it was clear that he was crying. “Kurapika.. I..ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ʰᵘᵍᵍᶦⁿᵍ ᵗᵒᵒ ᵗᶦᵍʰᵗ.” You struggle to move. “Oh, my apologies.” He pulls you away, “But how are you, Y/N? How long has it been? 10 years?” Kurapika let out a small laugh.

“It’s only been 7 years, Kurapika. But, I’ve been okay. How about you?” Your [e/c] eyes met with his grey eyes. “I’ve been..fine.” Kurapika answered, with a small smile, “Would you like to come over sometime?” He said, as his hand grabbed your hand, “I know we just met again but, I missed you a lot.” 

A red tint grows on your [s/c] cheeks, “I-I’ve missed you too, Kurapika.” Your words make him smile even more. “I’m glad.” He smiled, “Do you remember when we were kids? Before.. You know,  _ that _ happened.. I’d prefer not to talk about it, and I hope you understand.” He gave you a sad glance.

“Of course I do remember, and yeah.” You nodded, knowing what he was talking about, nothing other than his dead clan.

  
  


_ “Y/N! I’m gonna catch you!” The little boy laughed as he chased the smaller child. “Hahaha! You won’t catch me, Kura!” The child taunted, as they ran even faster. “You think you’re fast?” The boy had already caught up with the other. “No fair! You’re faster than me and you’re way stronger too!” The child pouted. _

_ “Hehe, sorry Y/N. But-” He caught the child and tickled them. “Hahaha- Stop Kura-” The child laughed loudly. _

“Kurapika?”

Kurapika woke out of his daydreaming, memory shit thing idk, “Ah. I’m so sorry, Y/N. I wasn’t listening.” He bowed his head a little then looked at you. “Oh it’s fine, but it’s kinda getting late.” You took a look at the sky and the sun was setting.

“It is getting late, and the Sun..” He muttered something under his breath. “Hm? Did you say something?” You stared at him, wondering. “O-Oh it’s nothing really, but I have to get going. Oh and before I forget, here’s my phone number.” Kurapika handed you a note which has his phone number and email address on it before he went. “Ah- Bye Kurapika! Stay safe!” You yelled at the running male, “You too!” He yelled back.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
